


starlike lou ☆

by imqgyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Astral Projection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imqgyn/pseuds/imqgyn
Summary: ☆louis tomlinson, a uni student, unwilling takes a class in which his fellow students and himself are able to chose any subject of interest to research and report on for the entire first semester. when skimming through a list given to louis by mr. payne in aid with the selection process, louis comes across a topic called astral projection. with full curiousity of this new-found motion, louis sets forth into the exploration of a phenomenon that'll completely change his life.





	1. ☆ one

☆  
  
it was the first day of louis' second year at uni and nothing seemed to be going how he originally had planned, which really pissed him off. he woke up late, the dog had gone to the bathroom on the black skinny jeans he'd chosen for today and is hungover from the back-to-school party the night prior. so yeah, it was for sure not louis' day.  
  
"NIALL! WHERE ARE MY OTHER FUCKING JEANS? I'M LATE!" screaming at niall seemed like a rationale idea to louis, even though the boy most likely has no clue as to where his jeans are and probably isn't even here. "fuckfuckfuck." louis went with the red skinny jeans on his desk chair instead than practically ran out his dorm door to hall B to recieve his official schedule for the school year.  
  
like most students who're in a rush that decide running to class on a college campus is a good idea, louis bumps into almost every single person he could possibly manage. after ten minutes of excessive cardio that louis did not sign up for, he had finally reached B hall. hall B is where schedules are handed out to students on the first day of orientations and classes. as louis stepped into the cramped building, he could remember almost perfectly how it'd felt to be a confused and anxious freshman last year.  
  
it took him almost 45 minutes to find a line for those with a t in the beginning of their last name, since he had accidently ventured into four other lines before finding the right one. he was beyond late now. louis made small talk with calum, a fellow sophomore, who was looking for louis' schedule in the massive stack he was holding.  
  
"i found it! hey, we have that project-based learning class together. i'll see you there." calum enthusiastically said. a very disgruntled louis mumbled a "thank you" and "cool" before scurrying off to get a good look at his schedule. louis didn't recall signing up for any project-based learning classes, which worried him. did he get any classes he originally wanted to take? was this a mistake in his schedule?  
  
finding the nearest unoccupied bench, louis sat down reading through the schedule that calum gave him. it was undoubtly his schedule with his name in dark-bold letters at the top. every class, besides one, he had signed up for this past spring was listed with the given days and times. the one missing, louis noticed, was a random science class that he honestly wouldn't mind being gone. the project-based learning class filled those slots instead. the class had professor payne as the current teacher for the semester. louis thought back to when niall had once told him about the time where niall ran straight into mr. payne trying to get to his psychology class. except, when louis thought niall would then proceed to explain how mr. payne would yell at niall for the incident, niall told him that professor payne was super chill about the slight pain in his gut knowing that his collision with niall was an accident. louis had hope that, even if the class itself sucked, at least his professor was a seemingly nice guy.  
  
even running an hour late to pick up his schedule, louis took note that his project-based class didn't begin for another 30 more minutes. with the time in the back of his mind, louis made the choice to headover to the local food court five minutes away. because of the short distance walk and plenty of time louis had before class starts, he had ordered plus recieved his meal with 15 minutes to spare. louis finished the last bit of his coffee, that was actually cold because of a nervous mistake in his order which had caused him to get his coffee iced, and walked to this mysterious project-based learning class.  
  
☆  
  
author's note: hiya ! that was the first chapter !! i wasn't sure how long i should make it when i began writing but i decided this would be the perfect length that also ended at good spot. i'll update as frequently as possible !  
  
☆ comment, vote & share !!  
  
  



	2. ☆ two

room 28 was to louis' left. it was 9:40 in the morning and class was about to begin in five minutes. many emotions struck louis at once. was he ready for this school year to begin? does he have the energy and motivation to do this everyday? will this class be difficult? suddenly, louis' train of thought was interrupted by the double doors leading into room 28 opening. a tall, bulky man with a clean-cut beard had appeared infront of the many students crowded around. the man moved to stand to the right of the doorway. "hello! please come in and find a spot. introductions will begin once everyone has seated." louis acknowledged that professor payne was allowing everyone to chose their own seat. so far his suspicions of mr. payne being a nice guy were correct.

seats were being filled up quite quickly and with louis towards the back of the crowd, he knew that he'll be stuck with whatever remaining spot he could manage to find. an empty chair next to luke hemmings, another sophomore who was one of his best mates, seemed to call louis' name. louis has known luke ever since his freshman year in highschool. excluding niall, luke was louis only friend back then. he was beyond grateful to have luke as friend. luke helped louis through some of the toughest times in his life. he could never thank luke enough for sticking around.

"luke, hey!" louis captured luke's attention as he pulled out the chair on the right. "hey lou. how are ya? i've missed you." luke and louis haven't hungout in quite awhile due to luke being away for the summer. luke flies to australia every other year to visit his family, since it's where he's originally from. "luke. how was your summer? missed ya lots too. but yeah, i'm great." louis insisted although his stomach said otherwise. before luke could reply, louis stood up as fast as he could and raced to the nearest bathroom.

one toilet full of puke later, louis realized he had missed his first class of the year. "great." he grumbled to himself. louis sent a quick text to luke informing him on what happened. he then messaged niall letting him know that he'll be back to the dorm earlier than planned.

louis was walking to his dorm from hall B, when the nausea had returned. he hobbled to the closest bush and emptied the last of his stomach contents. "LOU! HOLY SHIT! are you okay?" niall's voice was ringing in his head and louis felt like he would faint any second. before he could respond to niall, he collapased. darkness taking over louis' vision after a sudden white flash. everything around him going completely silent.

☆

louis regained conciousness and noticed he was laying in his bed in the dorm. his room was  remarkably dark due to the blackout curtains that were drawn over the window. he figured it  was niall who brought him home after finding louis puking in the bushes before fainting. louis stomach growled and he wondered if he should eat or not considering he threw up not too long ago. louis looked at the time which read 3:28 pm. later than he thought.

louis stumbled down the hall. he checked in niall's room to see if he was there. "niall?" louis questioned as he peeked his head in the door. no reply came so louis continued to the kitchen. "NIALL!" he called out. again, no reply. after finding half of a doughnut in the fridge, louis sat on the couch to text luke and asked what he had missed in project-based learning.

luke informed louis that mr. payne explained what the class was about and how the class would work through the course of school year. luke also excitiedly told louis that you're able to pick your own subject of interest to study and report on for the semester. louis bid a thank you and goodbye to luke before trotting off to his room.

now that louis knew he was able to chose any topic he'd like to study, he couldn't think of anything. louis had many interests but none of them he'd want to do several projects on for the semester. louis pondered on choosing footie but he also wanted to learn something completely new. that's what college was all about right?

louis remembered how calum told him that he also had this class. maybe he'll ask calum what he chose. luke too. or maybe they could help louis pick a subject.

snapping out his thoughts, louis looked at the nearest clock and realized it was no where near time for bed but made the decision to sleep anyway. he changed into the grey sweatpants on his floor, which were probably dirty knowing louis, and luke's red sweater before settling himself in bed. louis felt a strange vibration shoot up his spine before sleep instantly took over.

☆

author's note: this was a bit longer than the last. everything may seem a bit boring now but i'm trying to slowly build up suspense and place clues (? if that's the right word for it). things will pick up soon enough !  
again, thank you & i hope you enjoy so far !

☆ comment, vote & share !!

☆ also on wattpad !

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ i hope you enjoy ! this is my first ever fanfiction so please keep that in mind ! comment, vote & share !  
> ☆ contains larry & ziam  
> ☆ mentions of spiritualistic ideas, religion, death, sexual content, explicit language and astral projection.  
> ☆ avaliable on wattpad


End file.
